El Diario de la Princesa
by crepus96
Summary: Bella era una CHICA normal... hasta que... un buen día...recibe la NOTICIA más ineSperada y aBsurda de este mundo:es la Princesa y fuTurA hereDera de Genovia,un diminuto PAÍS EUROPEO.Y por mucho que Bella- perdón,Isabella Marie Higginbotan Swan-intente...
1. Chapter 1

_**Diclamer: La historia no es m**__**ía es de la gran Meg Cabot y los personajes son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer. Yo estoy ADAPTANDO. Va a ver distintas actitudes de las que tiene en el libro original (Crepúsculo-Personajes).**_

_Martes, 23 de septiembre_

A veces tengo la impresión de que lo único que hago es mentir.

Mi madre cree que reprimo mis sentimientos al respecto. Yo le digo: "No, mamá. No es así. A mí me parece que es algo natural. Si tú eres feliz, yo soy feliz ".

Y mamá dice: "Creo que no eres sincera conmigo".

Entonces va y me da este libro. Me dice que quiere que escriba mis sentimientos en este libro, puesto que, en su opinión, es evidente que no estoy dispuesta a compartirlos con ella.

¿Quiere que escriba mis sentimientos? Muy bien, voy a escribir mis sentimientos:

¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE ME ESTÉ HACIENDO ESTO!

Como si no supiera ya todo el mundo que soy un bicho raro. Soy casi el bicho más raro de toda la escuela. Reconozcámoslo: mido 1, 60m, soy plana, lisa como una tabla, y voy al primer curso, el de novatos. ¿Se puede ser más bicho raro?

Si el resto de la escuela lo descubriera, me moriría. Sí, así es, me moriría.

¡Oh, Dios! Si de verdad existes, por favor, no dejes que lo descubran.

En Manhattan viven cuatro millones de personas, ¿cierto? Eso significa que, de ellas, dos millones son hombres. Pues bien, de DOS MILLONES de hombres, ella tiene que salir con el señor Volturi. No puede salir con alguno que yo no conozca. No puede salir con alguno que se haya ligado en D'Agostica o algún otro lugar. N, claro.

Tiene que salir con mi profesor de álgebra.

Gracias, mamá. Muchas gracias.

_Bueno dejen review si quieren que la siga o directamente la elimine_

_Pásense en las otras historias(Si quieren)_

_Se los quiere lectores_

_Besos_

_Crepus96_

_Preview_

Claro que tengo que admitir que no me importaría que Mike Newton me besara de ese modo….


	2. Chapter 2

_Mi__ércoles, 24 de septiembre, quinto turno_

Alice se pasa el día diciendo: 'El señor Dwyer es genial'.

Sí, vale. Es genial si eres Alice Cullen. Es genial si te va bien en álgebra, como a Alice Cullen. No es tan genial si suspendes álgebra, como yo.

No es tan genial si te obliga a quedarte TODOS Y CADA UNO DE LOS DÍAS DEL CURSO después de clase, de 14.30 h a 15.30 h, para practicar el INÚTIL método cuando podrías salir por ahí con todos tus amigos. No es tan genial si convoca a tu madre a una reunión para comentar por qué suspendes álgebra, y entonces aprovecha y le PIDE UNA CITA.

Y no es tan genial si introduce la lengua en la boca de tu madre.

No es que los haya visto hacerlo. Ni siquiera han salido juntos. Y no creo que mi madre permitiera que un tipo le introdujera la lengua en la boca en la primera cita.

Al menos, eso espero.

La semana pasada vi cómo Mike Newton le daba un beso con lengua a Jessica Stanley. Y lo vi muy de cerca, puesto que estaban apoyados contra la taquilla de Mike, que es contigua a la mía. Me pareció muy asqueroso.

Claro que tengo que admitir que no me importaría que Mike Newton me besara de ese modo. El otro día Alice y yo estábamos en Bigelows comprando una crema con ácido Alpha Hydroxy para la madre de Alice y me percaté de que Mike esperaba en una de las cajas . Él me vio, esbozó algo parecido a una sonrisa y dijo:'Eh'.

Estaba comprando Drakkar Noir, una colonia de hombre. Le pedí una muestra gratuita a una dependienta . Ahora puedo oler a Mike siempre que quiera, en la intimidad de mi casa.

Alice dice que la sinapsis de Mike probablemente fallaron ese día, debido a una insolación o algo así. Dijo que quizá yo le resultaba familiar pero que él no podía identificar mi rostro sin las paredes de cemento del instituto Albert Einstein como fondo.'¿Por qué si no-preguntó- el alumno veterano más popular del instituto iba a decirme:'Eh' a mí, Bella Higginbotan, una humilde novata?'.

Pero yo sé que no se trataba de una insolación. Lo cierto es que cuando está lejos de Jessica y de sus amigos de cachas, Mike es una persona completamente distinta. El tipo de persona capaz de ver más allá de las apariencias, hasta lo más profundo del alma de una chica. Lo sé porque cuando le miré los ojos aquel día, en Bigelows, vi la persona profundamente sensible que reside en su interior, luchando por salir al exterior.

Alce dice que tengo una imaginación hiperactiva y una necesidad patológica de inventar el drama en mi vida. Dice que el hecho de que me preocupe tanto por el asunto entre mi madre y el señor D. es un ejemplo clásico.

'Si te preocupa tanto, coméntaselo a tu madre-insiste que no quieres que salga con él. No ten entiendo, Bella. No haces más que mentir con respecto a lo que sientes. ¿Por qué no adoptas una actitud asertiva y te propones cambiar? Tus sentimientos son valiosos, ya lo sabes.'

Sí, ya. Ahora voy a ponerme a sermonear a mamá sobre todo eso. Ella está muy contenta con la cita, lo cual es suficiente para sentir arcadas. Se pasa el día cocinando. No bromeo. Anoche hizo pasta por primera vez en meses. Yo ya había abierto el menú de platos a domicilio del chino de Suzie y ella va y dice: 'Oh, no, nada de tallarines fríos al sésamo hoy. He preparado pasta'.

¡Pasta!¡Mi madre había cocinado pasta!

Incluso respetó mis derechos como vegetariana y no añadió albóndigas a la salsa.

No entiendo nada.

**COSAS QUE HACER**

Comprar tierra para gatos.

Acabar los INÚTILES deberes para el señor D.

Dejar de contárselo todo a Alice.

Ir a Pearl Paint: comprar lápices blandos, recargas para la pistola de pintura y tensores de lienzos (para mamá).

Trabajo sobre Islandia para la asignatura Civilizaciones del Mundo (cinco páginas, a doble espacio).

Dejar de pensar tanto en Mike Newton.

Reducir las coladas.

Alquiler de octubre (¡comprobar que mamá ha ingresado el talon de papá!).

Ser más asertiva.

Medirme el contorno del pecho.


End file.
